You Haven't Heard of Me
by ioncehadasoul
Summary: Slightly AU. Takes place around the beginning of season 3 and may change some events. Maggie is a vampire turned by Damon years ago, at only 14 years old to save her from death. With him as her only mentor, she's become a skilled killer, and enjoys it. But after years on her own, searching for someone who can relate to her pain, she goes to Mystic Falls in hopes of being accepted.


**You've Never Heard of Me**

 **Chapter 1**

I was dying. I knew that. 14 is too young to die, probably. I don't even know what I was dying from. It was so long ago and I was so far gone by the time my family found help, I barely remember the events that led to my…affliction today.

I couldn't speak, I was too weak to even open my eyes or raise a finger. They'd laid me on a cot in sitting room of their small farmhouse and were resorting to praying over me day and night. I do remember that. I remember the priest coming and saying many different prayers and telling my parents "it's in god's hands". I could hear most of the time. It would all start to blend together but at least I had that.

It was all looking bleak until that night. That was the night I heard the whispers, the frightened ones of my mother who called my father crazy and told him he was playing with nature. My father telling her it was the only way if they wanted me to live.

The next night, I awoke to the voices of my parents once more, and a new voice belonging to a young man.

"You're sure this will work?" My mother's voice.

"Yes. She'll need human blood when she wakes. But after, any animal blood will do. She won't be as strong on animal blood."

"But…she'll still be our daughter? Our Maggie?"

"Well…more or less. You know the consequences. Now, before I do this. The vervain?"

"Stored away. I've told the town our crop died. There will be no more for them. I just…want to keep it just in case." That was my father talking. I'd never even heard of vervain before that night. What did that have to do with anything? How could they be growing it without me finding out for 14 years?

"In case your precious child gets out of hand later?"

"It's just a precaution."

I heard footsteps grow closer to me and could feel the presence next to me. "Hello Maggie." The man said softly, "This won't take long."

I felt my mouth being opened and an arm pressed against it. Warm liquid began to drip into my mouth. This was…blood? I wanted to fight back. I wanted to scream but I couldn't move. I was forced to swallow it down or choke.

"She should still die from the illness. But I'll speed up the process." He grabbed my head, and I felt my neck snap and then…nothing.

It felt like a second or two. But it must have been more. I woke up in the cellar. Only it was far different than I remembered. The door had been replaced by metal bars and I realized a chain was now attached to my ankle. I could still reach for the bars, and stuck out my hand to press against them but instantly drew back in pain. My hand burned and I cried out in agony.

"Maggie?" I heard a voice outside. It was my father's. "Drink this. You must or you'll die."

He dropped a vial of dark liquid through the bars. I opened it and gulped it down without question. I was so thirsty.

I knew it was blood as soon as I took a drink but…it was amazing. It was the most amazing thing I'd ever tasted.

Hesitantly, I called out. "Is…is there more?"

But I only heard his footsteps retreat.

Days passed, and then weeks, and probably months. I wasn't sure at the time. They never talked to me anymore, which was confusing and upsetting. Hadn't they done this to keep me alive? What was the point if they would just keep me locked away forever? They dropped dead animals into my prison a few times a month. Never often enough for me to gain any strength. It was always rats, squirrels, maybe a rabbit. I was always starving and weak. I knew what I was now. I also knew I couldn't bear eternity like this. I began to hate them. I stopped attempting to talk to me when they came by. I stopped trying to catch glimpses of their faces. I spent my days trying to figure out a way out of this prison so I could kill them all.

One night, it all changed.

It was slow at first. I saw him looking through the bars one night, just watching me. I didn't feel like talking or asking who he was. I hoped it was a villager, who would go and tell authorities about me. They'd have me killed and finally I would be free from this life. He watched for a while, and eventually left.

Two nights later, he returned. He kept coming back for 10 days, just watching. I finally got sick of it.

"I can see you. I know you know what I am. What do you want?" I asked weakly.

He didn't say anything for several minutes until finally, he stood up and whispered, " _I'm so sorry."_ And walked away.

I knew that voice. I knew it was him.

"No! Wait! Please. Don't leave me. Don't leave me." I begged, tears forming. For the first time, I actually felt emotions, all at once. I wanted to live. This was my only chance.

He didn't say anything, and I couldn't see him from where I was. I thought he'd left until I heard his voice once again. "I'm coming back, Maggie."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm actually already working on Chapter 2, I just needed a good place to end. The first couple chapters will just be a recap of how Damon and Maggie met and some of their early live together, and then I'll catch it up. :)**


End file.
